


Heirloom

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sewing, hand-me-downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's sixteenth birthday is a special one, which calls for a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirloom

"That was close." Oboro tied off the thread, running her finger over the new stitches. Thankfully, it had only been a torn seam and those were the easiest to repair. She gave the kimono a thorough inspection, sighing with relief when she found no other tears or loose threads.

She placed it carefully in the decorated garment bag and laid it on the side table before she set the main table for breakfast. It was still too early to start _making_ breakfeast, but she was sure Nina would be awake anyway. _Good, then I can give this to her without worrying it'll get stained._ She picked up the bag and headed for Nina's room; sure enough, the girl was wide awake.

"Mother?"

"Happy birthday, Nina." Oboro smiled, holding out the package. "Be careful when you open it, though."

"Is it a sheet of crystal?" Nina laughed, taking it with gentle and shaking hands. She undid the ties one by one, the garment bag fell away and her eyes widened at the sight of the kimono. "Oh, _wow_...did you make this, Mother?"

"No...it used to belong to my mother, and then to me." Oboro's eyes misted over. "Her mother made it for her on her sixteenth birthday, and my mother's family gave it to me on mine. Now that you're sixteen, it's time for the next generation of women in our family to have it."

She heard a sniffle just before Nina did a flying tackle into her arms, hugging her _hard._

"Oh, Mother..."

"Do you like it? Because I can sew on a decoration if-"

"No, it's perfect! I love the color and the pattern reminds me of you!" Nina bubbled. "Thank you, Mother, this is the best birthday present ever!" Oboro grinned a little.

"Even better than catching Ignatius and Asugi in a passionate glance?" she teased. Nina made a small noise, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Don't tease me on my birthday."

"Hey, be glad it was me and not your father. He'd have said something I'd have had to cuff his ear for," Oboro chuckled. "I'm glad you like the kimono, though."

"Will you help me put it on after breakfast? Can I wear it in town? If not, can I at least wear it tonight when Caeldori, Lady Sakura and Subaki take us to dinner?" Oboro smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Whatever you want, birthday girl. In fact, you should stop by the castle and show Shiro...I bet he'll love it." She winked, and Nina blushed heavily. Even with Prince Shiro as her steady boyfriend she still got flustered about romantic matters.

"I-I _hope_ so!" Just then, the sliding door opened again and in walked Niles. He was dressed but he still looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, and he held a package in his hand.

"Looks like I'm still on time," he said. "Happy birthday, Nina." Oboro grinned as Nina let go of her and opened the box; she'd been with Niles when he picked out the bracelet, which matched the kimono almost perfectly.

"Thank you... _both_ of you!" Nina said cheerfully, hugging them hard. "Now can we have breakfast? I'm starving, and the sooner I eat the sooner I can put on my new kimono!"

They headed to the kitchen, and Oboro couldn't help the tears of joy that filled her eyes. _Mother, I wish you could see her right now. That kimono was one of my greatest treasures, and now it will be hers._


End file.
